When the Worlds go to War
by B X V
Summary: When you are are at death's doorstep you do some stupid things take Bert for instance a young ice dragon that gets cought in an explosion and sent to an alian world where he must adapt and evolve to his new lifestyle


"Wake up Bert" a soft voice said "Give me five minutes" Bert replied "Well you brought this upon yourself" the voice says as footstepes can be heard walking away.

"Thank the anceators" Bert mumbles then footstepes can be heard coming closer. a few seconds later bert felt like an jce cold tsunami hit his scales.

"AAHHH COLD" he screamed "Well mabey next time five more minutes wont be your answer" Berts father Felix says. as he watches the young dragon scramble around the room screaming.

"COLD COLD COLD" The young dragon screams. "Ok come here let me warm you up" his mother Anna says walking into the room.

The small dragon calmed down and waited for her to start a fire. She then made a fire and the young dragon basically sat on it.

"Thanks Mom.""No problem, now go down to the stream and get ready for the day" And just like that the young dragon was out of the mouth of the cave.

Running along the dragon looks up at the autumn leaves resting upon the tree's limbs, unknowingly running twords the stream that he was planning to bathe in.

A few moments later he plowes into the greezing water and screams "WHYYYY" To no one in specific.

"Well i might as well take advantage of this" he says to himself as he starts rolling around in the water, slowly cleaning himself off with his claws and tail.

A few minutes later he gets up and moves down stream looking in the water for fish every few minutes he sees one and he swats at it trying to catch it. He missed every time always followed by the "Ugh" or the "Dang it"

Ten minutes later he gives up and starts walking back to the cave with no luck. As he returns he is greeted by his mother with her asking "Did you wash up and eat?" He responds with a simple "Im cleaned up but couldent find any food"

"Well we will find you something" Felix says walking out twords where they were talking. "Well what is there?" The young dragon asked with entusiasm.

Just then a loud roar could be heard echoing through the woods. "What was that?!" Bert asked his parents as they looked at eachother.

"Were not safe here" Anna says with fear in her voice. "She sounded a bit too close for comfort" "I think we need to move"

"Who? What? Why?" the young dragon eagerly asked. " I fear there is no time to explain." His father replied in a more calm voice. He then nodded to his mate and then said "Lets go"

A few seconds later they walked out the mouth of the cave only to be greeted by a large black dragon that was smiling in a crooked kind of manner.

"BACK UP" Anna screamed protectivley.

"Make me" The dragon said darkly as she swiped her tail at Anna. Anna easily avoided it and Felix charged horns first. the dark dragon easily avoided it and sent Felix flying into a wall, digging his horns deep into the cave walls.

While in his exposed state the black dragon sliced his side open with her tailblade. "AHHH" He screamed in agony as his wound started spraying blood as he colapsed to the floor.

Bert was quick to rush to his fathers side as soon as he saw the open gash in his side all he could do was pray. "Stand back" He muttered "your mother has this under control" Bert obeyed his fathers orders and went to the nearest corner starting to cry as he watched his father bleed out and his mother fight for her life.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY FAMILY" Anna screamed wanting to try to intimidate the dragon but to no avail. Anna then charged at the dragon and got a clean hit on her chest digging her horns deep causing a bad flesh wound. As she tried to remove her horns she was then smacked in the head and sent flying across the room. As she stood up grasping her throbbing head she then charged again but this time the dragon hit her with fear breath as she was charging sending her tumbing to her feet as she started to cry.

"Good night" The dark dragon then said as she quickly run her sharp tailblade across her throat. Blood started pouring out of the wound and a few seconds later Anna took her last breath and gave up her life.

She then focused her attention to the wounded dragon that who was slowly bleeding out and walked over to him and also slit his throat.

"Your next" The dragon said looking at the drake as as he started freaking out. He then thought of running past her,a few seconds later he tried to run between her and the fire that he warmed up to earlier.

"If only it were that easy" The black dragon said as she spit a poison twords the running dragon missingg and hitting the fire. The poison heated up and then an explosion leveled the cave, leaving nothing alive accept for the dark dragon who flew out knowing the explosion would occur.

(With Bert)

"Ugh" Was all that the young dragon could muster. He tried to sit up only to find a large gash in his side that was bleeding furiously. He then looked up at the sky to see large buildings, and what looked like large moving platforms. He could also see a crowd of two legged, ashy coloured spiecies he has never seen before starting to stand around him. That was all he saw before he passed out from blood loss.


End file.
